The Lurker Letters
In excavations relating to the Monitors Archives, a series of letters were found. Their exact date unknown, but the authors very obvious. These letters are being republished on behalf of the Citadel of Dravii Writing & Publication Commission, in cooperation with other international agencies operating within the Monitor's Archives. I Dear Syphy, Your intrigue into Primordial Lurkers is strange, allow me to explain. First, we're going to define what a Primordial Lurker is -- A Void Lurker whom lacks conscience and logical/rational thought processes. With that being said, in the periods of Chaos prior to The Event, all Lurkers were by definition Primordial Lurkers. We were somehow sentient shadows, in perpetual and infinite darkness. If you recall from your studies in Yiphron, the theories of Darron Iyku. Those theories apply here, the darkness was self-perpetuating and absorbed anything that wasn't darkness. In essence, the perpetual darkness was the collective unconscious of all Void Lurkers. With every Lurker acting, as say, a tiny part of a magnificent whole. Then, as you know, The Event occurred. After which, some of our kind gained sentience. They gained reason and logic, and could begin to make decisions and become separate from the perpetual darkness. This splitting was the initial tribal boundaries which all Lurkers are bound. There are those of us who are Void Lurkers, we lurk and contemplate -- then there are the Primal Ones whom are still a part of the perpetual darkness and their only purpose is to consume all that isn't part of the infinite darkness. I say tribal boundaries as we don't possess a better term for it than what Humans have described the scenario. The Human definition is most accurate of what it was like. Anyhow, in the immediate time following The Event, our kind began experimenting to try and free more of us from the Darkness. Some were freed successfully, such as myself. Others --- it wasn't quite so successful. While these less-successful ones were functioning, they had some incredible flaw about them which wasn't approved of. A flaw that would allow them to once again become part of the Darkness, if the Darkness should manage to exert itself upon them in some manner. We aren't quite sure the specifics of it. As a result of these experiments, we came to establish a hierarchy. Those who freed others, the others would be seen as their 'sons', which they had to teach. These 'sons' could then free others which in turn became their 'sons'. We basically looked on at Human societies, and mimicked them in many ways. We owe our intellect and development as a species to Humankind, if it hadn't been for them, we might not of decided to try and free more of our kind, in turn we would've likely gone extinct and the Darkness would've only strengthened it's hold on our kind. I can't even say the Darkness is completely driven out of those of us who are sentient. We often struggle against the Darkness, against the urge to give into the Primal Chaos that is ingrained in our very being. But it's a necessary struggle, as every day we remain free of it, we can advance and continue to seek ways to finally destroy the Darkness and free all our brethren. I hope this clears up some of your concerns about Primal Lurkers, I tried to address your question as best I could. It's a hard question to really analyze and explain to one who managed to miss out on all these primal funtimes. I do hope you continue your studies and find this of value nephew, Sincerely, -''Sphree'' II Dear Sphree, Uncle, your letter was fascinating. Its truly enlightening and helps some of my theories as to what exactly our purpose is -- to defeat the Darkness. I hope one day to follow in your foot steps and establish schools dedicated to the furthering of Lurkers, such as the ones you founded in Yiphron, and Zykot, and that one in Ko'Larol. I now have a new inquiry for you uncle, If the Darkness is self-perpetuating, and knowingly bent on destroying all that isn't part of it, could it hypothetically possess sentience of some manner? Be it a basic sentience, like say an animal.. Or an advanced sentience, as say, some of the early Keepers possessed? See, from my studies, early Keepers were very advanced in their sentience. Such as .. I think his name was Vyde, he was a Keeper who gave a tribe of humans a fantastic gift, and inadvertently turned himself into a tree. Sad story, but he remains sentient even in his tree-form and communes often with those humans, guiding their actions. In a way he transcended the Keeper form and truly became a being of much higher sentience. Or, say Akkor. Akkor went head to head with the Serpent, and nearly won too, had it not been for your efforts to defend the Serpent. While I know you detest Akkor, I would think even you would admit he had this higher sentience of which I speak, he sought to unite the Keepers and the Serpent in a manner similar to the Darkness, but of a voluntary nature and in an effort to fight and ideally destroy the Darkness. I hope the idea is understood in both my examples. It's hard to really define what exactly I'm getting at, given the fact Keepers have grown accustomed to despising our kind and refuse logical discourse most of the time, with few exceptions like Osphreki. Sincerely, -Syphy Category:New Voldrania Category:In Character Category:Literature